the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2018
12:05 Hey Korra! o/ 12:05 TheKorraFanatic: Agree or disagree with the following statement. 12:05 Welcome, C.Syde65. 12:05 "The Demon's Light Wiki Chat has remained unchanged over the years. It has the same exact feel as it did those months ago, but with a new coat of paint." 12:06 Incorrect. 12:06 It's changed a lot. 12:07 Provide three pieces of evidence with a brief analysis for each. 12:07 I don't have that much time. 12:08 I'm at Church's Chicken right now. 12:08 What the fuck is Church's Chicken 12:08 I presume that shit is like Popeyes? 12:09 Going now, bye. 12:09 kk 12:18 its better 12:28 o/ 12:29 hey 12:31 o/ 12:31 oh ffs my internet wont let me upload a photo on to GM 12:45 someone mind uploading the image for me? i'll have to upload the file to your discord with apparently works better then on wikia when my internet is a bitch 12:45 I can do that 12:46 okay i'll DM you on discord in one second 12:47 Where did the photo come from? 12:50 Hi. 12:50 medusa's wikiapedia page 12:51 I see, South Ferry. 12:51 i SEE. 12:51 I see*. 12:51 I shall now answer your question on how this chat has changed. 12:52 Fuck outta here for using caps. 12:52 You're done for. 12:52 Come, what is it? 12:52 Where exactly? 12:52 I don't see the exact one (therp) 12:52 I see a similar one though 12:53 1. Users no longer spam and use all caps. 12:53 2. We have a organized system for everything we do now. 12:53 3. GBT discussions are banned. 12:53 4. This is no longer MOH's and SO's place for raising a family. 12:53 That last part must never happen again. 12:54 Sadly TheKorraFanatic this is simply Neo-Tekoism. We still remain on Teiko14's Wiki where everyone is a bureaucrat. 12:54 We are merely in a new coat of paint. 12:54 2 = everyone? 12:54 What? 12:54 I'm gonna upload a much better version 12:54 Metaphorical, TheKorraFanatic. 12:54 (facepalm) (facepalm) @Mess 12:54 Reread your statement and mine. 12:55 This is the same as it has always been. 12:55 Nope! 12:55 Not in a literal sense, of course. 12:55 I said nope! 12:55 lol. 12:55 Q do not question my thinking! 12:56 GM will be great one day when i am done 12:56 Much better 12:57 ? 12:57 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Medusa2.jpg 12:57 Now can you delete this duplicate? 12:57 He said much better, MOH. 12:57 Yep! 12:57 Show me the duplicate now! 12:58 That is the duplicate! 12:58 Then show me the better image! 12:58 One two three one two three four, how many hmmms are in my hmm 12:58 What was done today 12:58 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Medusa_Caravaggio.jpg 12:58 See how good the resolution of that is 12:58 Much better. 12:59 Tell me, why is there some anon dude in GM wiki chat. 12:59 That's Savinijason244 12:59 Oh. 12:59 Shit. 12:59 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12201 12:59 uh 12:59 And who is SJ244 01:00 A permanantly banned user here. 01:00 His real name must not be said. 01:00 I see, I see. 01:00 PM me now. 01:00 ig i should go see what he wants 01:00 7:59 01:00 TheKorraFanatic 01:00 Oh. 01:00 8:00 01:00 Qstlijku 01:00 Yeah. 01:00 lol 01:00 Y'all should be more like this. 01:09 Mess why did you kick me? 01:09 Welcome, Classicality. 01:10 Welcome, Classicality. 01:10 drinking game 01:10 honey 01:10 im home 01:10 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:10 take shot every time someone calls me classicality 01:11 Hey KPG and Sakiya! o/ 01:11 I see no kicks. 01:14 aloha 01:14 hello 01:14 Classicality 01:17 Welcome, Classicality. 01:18 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:18 She headed out. 01:22 She headed out. 01:22 What was done today? 01:28 wb KPG and South! o/ 01:29 I see staff reviews are quiet. 01:32 wb South! o/ 01:32 I appreciate it 01:34 https://downloadpcgames25.wikia.com/ 01:34 Tell me, what is this? 01:35 Your personal wiki 01:35 lol. 01:36 Incorrect. 01:36 For personal wikis for "friends" do not exist. 01:37 Wym? 01:37 It's obvious. 01:37 Wym? 01:37 It's obvious. 01:37 What is? 01:37 I'm just unsure how your statement is correct. 01:38 I'm just unsure how your statement is correct too. 01:38 All wikis are open, there is no such thing as a "Personal" or "friend wiki" 01:38 I rememba in March when MOH said this was a wiki meant for only friends. 01:38 Horrid. 01:39 there are tho 01:39 Wrong. 01:39 such as Madi's wiki 01:39 Symbolically. 01:39 If someone were to find it, 01:39 they are free to join. 01:39 And do as they please. 01:40 Whereas this wiki is not symbolically just for friends either. 01:40 Now I must go back to WW. 01:41 kk 01:44 Alright, cleared those reports. 01:44 And now I"m back. 01:45 I see shit happened while I was doing that. 01:46 lol. 01:46 Like what? 01:46 Like nothing. 01:46 Nothing happened. 01:50 Let's talk about lemons and limes. 01:50 I've never tasted a lime before, but I head they're quite similar to a lemon. 01:50 *heard 01:51 Yes 01:53 The differences between Lemons and Limes are quite intriguing 01:53 One is green, and the other is yellow. it is really interesting 01:53 I recently read a page on Syde's wiki and it reminded I never tasted a lime. 01:53 IDK if he has. 01:53 I've tasted both. 01:53 How similar do they taste? 01:55 Well? I find limes to be more tangy. 01:55 Not sure how to describe it. 01:56 I see, I see 01:57 I hate it when I'm reverting vandalism, especially live vandalism, and my internet loads slow. 01:58 Well you must enjoy it when it happens 01:59 Yeah, I hate that as well. 02:00 !seen Chase McFly 02:00 i hate the abuse of dead memes 02:01 I see MOH said a RaNdoM comment. 02:01 Dead memes are annoying. 02:03 I see AWM headed into that wiki somehow. 02:03 Hart used a dead meme 02:04 No, Messenger of Heaven 02:05 https://yu-gi-ohfanon.wikia.com/?oldid=12651 Wth is this? 02:08 Dead memes are NOT annoying, C.Syde65 02:08 Okay. Let's just say that some of them are. 02:08 By saying that, you are saying ALL memes are annoying, which is not the case. 02:09 KK. 02:09 The live ones aren't annoying. 02:09 MOH, "rawr" is the deadest meme there is and is often a meme about _. 02:09 Yet you and Paris do this dead meme. 02:10 Yes 02:10 Rawr is "dead"? Rawr is not "dead", that shit is pre-historic 02:10 Rawr xd is nice 2004 MySpace 02:11 Yes. 02:11 And is used to meme about _. 02:13 And what is _? 02:13 Is it similar to trjtk? 02:13 Nope. 02:13 It is similar to GJLX. 02:13 It would be though. 02:13 Considering its context. 02:14 Ah, Gjlw, classic\ 02:32 . 02:32 02:33 . 02:36 Just a reminder: Blank space isn't generally allowed. 02:38 Indeed. 02:40 Poor, poor C.Syde65. 02:40 I know what they did. 02:43 C.Syde walked into Dev community after his recent departure. He was greeted by familiar faces welcoming him back and the young man was happy. "Brillant! :D " he exclaimed. However, soon he saw his old foe Sophie. Sophie had spotted Syde too. As they charged each other, the god of Dev community, a mighty being known as Cqm, swung his banhammer down on young C.Syde65, thus ending the tale of C.Syde65 and Dev community. 02:47 Yeah, okay. 02:47 Let's not go on about it. 02:47 As you wish. 02:47 Sorry for bringing it up. I understand. 02:47 True, Korra 02:47 That server was toxic anyway. 02:51 I see KPG left. 02:51 Left the chat. 03:05 Hey Loud! o/ 03:05 hello 03:34 basketball is scary D; 03:37 How? 03:37 there was this 3-3 basket ball comp 03:38 and this guy kept on getting all of the "hoops" 03:38 and all the boys went crazy af 03:38 it scared me 03:42 I can see why it would be like that. 03:42 it was funny tho 03:42 Some people are excessively rough with balls, and I'm like "Seriously, you don't need to go that rough". 03:46 True 04:12 Aii~bae 04:12 <3 04:13 Wtf. 04:13 AIi! <3 04:13 lol- 04:13 *Aii 04:13 Hi ^^ 04:13 no 04:13 I. ^^ 04:13 shes mine now 04:13 you were too late 04:13 Nope. 04:13 She's a free being. 04:13 dont be a nonce 04:14 I see Discord lagged. 04:14 Do it, Aii. > . > 04:14 You. c: 04:14 me? 04:15 wooo! 04:15 No, me. 04:15 no 04:15 she said you to me 04:15 so I win 04:15 Yes, let's ask Aii. 04:15 ur a nonce 04:15 Aii, who did you say that to? >:c 04:15 It was to Jorra. : p 04:15 me 04:15 * Korra 04:15 oh 04:15 she said jorra 04:15 thats me 04:15 It is not. 04:15 yea 04:16 Jorra is one of my other names, apparently. She's called me that before ! 04:16 shes been referring to me you nonce 04:16 Hey Aii! o/ 04:20 Head out, Mr. Ferry. ^^ 04:21 I see. 04:21 No. 04:21 hey Aii 04:21 But he just got here. :P 04:21 do you like BTsSS? 04:21 I like BTS, not BTsSS. : p 04:22 I like BTS too. > . > 04:22 Who made you like BTS, I wonder? c: 04:22 Must be someone with a good taste. 04:22 Some pretty girl. 04:22 I really adore her. <3 04:22 c: 04:23 ew 04:23 anywaSY 04:23 do you know if they are coming to australia for the 2018 tour T^T 04:24 Hmm, not sure. 04:24 Welcome, Mrs. Fanatic 04:25 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTS_World_Tour:_Love_Yourself 04:25 Looks like there are no plans for Australia thus far. 04:26 D;; 04:26 cris 04:29 Well, at least your country has a lot better chance of BTS visiting than mine, lol- 04:29 I believe they have toured Australia before. 04:29 In their Wings tour, I think? 04:29 BTS must tour Pakistan. 04:30 That has reallyyy slim chances, lol. 04:30 Barely anyone here knows BTS. 04:30 Or K-pop. 04:30 I will make them tour it. >:C 04:30 And then there are security concerns... 04:30 Nice. 04:30 Those don't matter! >:C 04:30 >:c 04:30 Only you matter. (content) 04:31 I will make them. >:C 04:31 Nice, nice. : p 04:31 lol. 04:31 Remember when I never did emojis like >:C, <3, and etc? Lol. 04:32 Effects of October 2017-May 2018. 04:32 Indeed. : p 04:34 No I don't. 04:34 How? 04:34 Very clever 04:37 I just don't remember. 04:39 I see I am offline on Discord. 04:39 Indeed you are. 04:39 Why. >:c 04:39 Because. > . > 04:48 Welcome, Mr. Freezy. 04:48 Enjoy your stay here. 04:49 hallo frends 04:49 Hey Freezy! o/ 04:53 wb Ferry! o/ 04:54 Head out, Mr. Ferry. 04:55 Gtg. 04:55 Aii is in chrage. <3 04:55 Beee. ^^ 04:55 * byeee 04:56 Beee. ^^ 04:56 Bye, TKF 04:56 ; - ; 04:56 Bye! o/ 04:56 Excuse me 04:56 But C.Syde is in charge 04:56 You are excused 04:56 As he outranks Aiihuan 04:56 lol. 04:57 Lol, nope 04:57 Aii is in charge as she is goddess. ;) 04:57 Lol, nope 04:57 : p 04:57 Bye. 04:57 Cute, Aii. 04:57 I outrank her in terms of TDL. 04:57 But viva la vida. 04:57 Therefore, if Syde is not in charge, I am 04:58 I secretly outrank everyone here 04:58 Nopr 04:58 I am the founder of FANDOM 04:58 What do you want us to do, Boss 04:58 Uhhhhhh 04:58 ERROR 04:58 CRASHING 05:00 he crashed 05:02 rip- 05:04 R.I.P. 05:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB9Po2dDOlQ&t=8m43s 05:20 wb Bob! o/ 05:20 Did you click the link I posted? Lol. 08:04 yea 08:04 oh rip 08:06 O/ 08:06 o/ 08:07 Sup 08:10 hoala 08:10 Hallo ms potato o/ 08:20 Oh. 08:21 Someone brought a sack of potatoes? :P 08:21 no 08:21 Wow how rude :p 08:21 /: 08:22 http://clapped.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:22 Its half potato, half girl and half kawaii 08:22 KPG, please don't link other chats in main. 08:22 no u 08:23 my liking for you decreases everytime you act like korra. syde 08:23 I'm sorry KPG. 08:24 I'm only doing it for the wiki, you know. 08:24 He's being authoritative 08:24 ^ 08:24 eh but still 08:24 Ur being a naughty potato 08:24 lol. 08:25 ;) 08:25 Have u checked out the wonderful rules of the chat 08:25 no 08:25 t 08:26 in a while 08:26 Yeah, you might want to read them. 08:26 It seems you may have forgotten a couple of them. 08:26 send link 08:26 They're a fun read 08:27 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Wiki_Rules?useskin=oasis 08:27 The Demon's Light Wiki:Wiki Rules#Chatroom Guidelines 08:27 no LINKS IN chat JAMES 08:27 Shh you shh 08:27 It's not a rule though. 08:27 Linking is allowed. 08:27 No chat links in chat 08:28 Linking other chats isn't. 08:28 that is a chat link 08:28 It's not. Because it doesn't link directly to another chat. 08:28 oh syde 08:28 rule 2 08:28 you are harassing me 08:28 Harassing? 08:28 Im demoting you 08:28 It's not harassment. 08:29 ohp 08:29 rule 8 08:29 dont start drama syde 08:29 To be,or not to be 08:29 Oopsdrama 08:29 Can you stop making false accusations please? It's not constructive. 08:30 Some users may disagree with your opinions on various topics. Assuming the user respectfully disagreed with your opinion, try to stay calm, and do not throw personal insults around. 08:30 stay calm syde 08:30 rule 8 08:30 I am calm. 08:30 dont start drama 08:31 wooww 08:31 Rule 1. 08:31 Don't attack people 08:31 rule 1 08:31 KPG is awesome 08:31 oh 08:31 cant argue with rules 08:31 Well 08:32 She's not awesome at behaving :p 08:33 D:: 08:34 dont start drama 08:35 Sad 08:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHwu-H_KtfU 08:44 Can't watch in class :c 08:44 Sad. :( 08:44 Yeh 08:44 if you cant watch 08:44 they why are you on in the first place?? 08:45 I can chat 08:45 But I can't watch cause sound and stuff 08:46 what class are you doing? 08:46 Maths 08:47 whats it about? 08:47 Just practicing tests 08:47 Cause final exams are coming 08:48 oh yeah... 08:48 I have a week full of exams next week T^T 08:48 Damn 08:48 So 08:49 The week after, those exams are out of the way 08:50 then I have to hand in assignments 08:51 Same 09:04 I almost always failed assessments. I just never had the required concentration. 09:06 Same 09:07 hola 09:08 O/ 09:10 wow 09:10 rude 09:11 Huh 09:30 oi 09:30 james 09:30 dont be a nonce 09:52 Hames! o/ 09:53 o/ 09:55 Hames is such a cute name! :P It's like a cross between Hamish and James. Only it gets the H from Harley! :P 09:57 :P 09:57 steamed hames 10:06 :O 10:07 syde using caps on cc! 10:07 Just one word, lol. 10:07 breaking the rooles! 10:07 :P 10:12 One word is permissible, as you probably know. 11:43 o/ 11:44 o/ 11:55 hey (Robin) 10:22 He left as I was uploading a screen-shot. (frustrated) 10:22 Oh he back. 10:22 Oh it said I left? 10:22 Ye. 10:23 Did you get it? 10:23 Yeah 10:23 Heading our now 10:23 *out 10:23 \o 10:24 \o 10:40 Back now 10:43 Syde when did you and your bot join? 10:43 Just a few minutes ago. 10:45 The joins didn't show up for me until I refreshed 10:46 Korra did you see them? 10:46 Yes. 10:46 Weird. 10:46 Probably because I shifted away from the tab for a bit 10:46 http://prntscr.com/jgs7uy 10:47 Top of the afternoon. 10:47 Well that explains it 10:47 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 10:47 Was that after I said "back now"? 10:47 Before. 10:47 Interesting 10:47 Can you show a larger screenshot? 10:47 ._. Seems not much people come here anymore. 10:48 Fascinating 10:48 Zombie, c----- is banned. 10:48 What? 10:48 Tell me, 10:48 What is C-----? 10:48 ^ 10:48 http://prntscr.com/jgs8i8 @Q 10:48 It's obvious. 10:48 Fill in the blanks NOW. 10:48 I cannot! 10:49 Wait what? Why? 10:49 Please, TKF! 10:49 Why is it banned? 10:49 What is it!? 10:49 Look in your damn PM! 10:53 https://fortnite.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5588#3 10:54 brb 10:55 Don't know why some words on here is banned or anywhere now.. 10:56 Korra pm 11:00 Now it's getting quiet here. 11:05 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam True. 11:09 I'm confused what that link supposed to explain 2018 05 11